Steve Williams
Steven "Steve" Williams is the main protagonist of Brickleberry. He is a terrible park ranger at Brickleberry, but he almost always manages to be "Ranger of the Month". He is voiced by David Herman. Steve is a very stupid idiot and his terrible mistakes often gets him and the main cast into trouble, which is what drives the plot of the show. When the series ended, he ended up the only survivor of the main cast as he is enslaved by the cow overlords that have invaded the earth while Woody, Malloy, Ethel, Connie, and Denzel are executed. The comic book however changed all that, since the comic book was what Season 4 was planned out to be. Biography Steve is an overconfident, bumbling park ranger who takes himself, and his job way too seriously. Even though he has been named "Ranger of the Month" at Brickleberry every month for several years, he’s not nearly as good at his job as he thinks he is. Steve's "Ranger of the Month" title means everything to him and he will do anything to keep it. He is a complete loser by nature, and is an utterly worthless man and waste of life. Steve’s father, Jonah, was also a Brickleberry ranger, so he was raised in the park, and despite his flaws, knows the park like the back of his hand. Steve dreamed of working at Brickleberry since he was a child but put his dream on hold after his father went missing in the park and was never found. Steve is conventional (in this definition - accepting orthodox terms at the cost of own individuality) especially towards Woody. His conventional attitude of letting Woody bully him around at many things such as cutting his pay off by half and not allowing him to date the Indian working-by-long-distance ranger Dottie served as a critical driving factor of episode "Hello Dottie". Woody at one point called Steve his "submissive bitch" because of Steve's lenience. In "The Dam Show", Steve vowed to become the leader of the marooned attendants of Woody's birthday party when they became stranded on an island. Steve didn't set up any rules and allowed the people to do whatever they want, which led to the downfall of the small society because the people including Bobby Possumcods and Dr. Kuzniak completed wasted their food supply. They then even resorted to roasting and eating 2 baby birds, who were the last 2 of their species (Philadelphia Eagle) and are still only 1-day old newborns. Steve's incredible stupidity has made him commit mistakes so horrendous that he has a difficult, if not impossible time, getting over them out of guilt. He keeps reminding himself about Malloy's parents' Murder-versary, and the Squabbits Apocalypse, up to the point he puts it on the calendar every year. Steve frequently displays that he is an obsessed fan of Viggo Mortensen, and that his favorite movie series is Lord of the Rings. Steve's favorite superhero appears to be Spider-Man, given that he has a Spider-Man wallet in "Trailer Park" and a Spider-Man lunchbox in "The Animals Strike Back". Even though Steve deserves to be fired from his job as a park ranger for incompetence which can make him too dangerous to do his work, Woody still keeps him employed and always makes him Ranger of the Month every month. In the episode "Amber Alert", it is revealed that Steve's mom actually offered sexual services (prostitution) to Woody to have Steve keep a job and be named Ranger of the Month, every month. Steve's mom has done this with him all the time (driving test, basketball team, Obi ranks, a bully at school), which can explain why Steve never learned any proper skills and this is why he is the bumbling idiot who makes the poor decisions that often run him and Brickleberry down into chaos throughout the series. The main cast despise or neglect Steve a lot up to the point that they figured that him being 2 hours late for work meant that he's dead, so they wrote his gravestone obituary: "Steve Williams: Lived. Died. Fat" Health and Eating Habits Steve is very overweight, but not as heavily obese as Woody or Connie, at least not until '"[[High Stakes|''High Stakes]]". Steve's favorite food is proven to be lasagna. He gets mocked for being overweight by many characters in the series. Steve is occasionally shown eating junk food such as Cheetos, cookies, hot dogs, lasagna, donuts and Rice Krispie Treats. His weight issue is the focus of a subplot in the episode "High Stakes", as he couldn't fit in his current uniform any longer, but he didn't do any proper exercise or diet and he even drank back the body fat during his liposuction cause he though it tastes good. Because of Steve's obesity, the main cast has complained that Steve has boobs (huge ones) and they are disgusted by this. Malloy demanded in "Trailer Park" that Steve get a breast reduction and Denzel stated they were even bigger than Stephanie's in "Little Boy Malloy". However, Woody is horny about it as in "My Way or the Highway". Steve unknowingly has the condition pica. He has no problem eating unsanitary objects such as bird poop, coyote mucus, dirt, his own body fat, bear semen (complimenting "It's got a kick to it!") and his own feces and urine. Personality Steve is known for being ignorant and having little logic. We see him make poor choices on a constant basis. His ignorance should often be more than enough to agitate the show's audience, not just the rest of the main cast. Steve considers Denzel to be his best friend, and therefore get along so well they name their relationship "Ste-Zel". Steve isn't exactly such a nice person. He is very arrogant and self-centered, wanting to rationalize whatever he does, such as making offensive remarks or making mistakes that put lots of people in danger. Steve was already a terrible person as early as the show's pilot, having spiked Ethel's coffee, shooting her hand with a handgun and throwing away a young amputated stump boy back into the lake. He will also bully for fun, such as bullying Malloy for being unable to find a date or when he mocked the young boys that he won (by having rigged) the Be a Cop for a Day raffle. Steve has little to no moral values for his co-workers such as when Woody denied them health insurance and lunch breaks, Steve sided with Woody. Errors, Poor Thinking and Instances of Ignorance Steve is not just the show's main character, he's also the show's stupidest character ever. He's a complete moron and his idiotic brain, crippled by a self-contradicting philosophy lacking even the simplest logic, usually drive the plot for many episodes: * [[Welcome to Brickleberry|Drove a car 'while '''reading a book (ironically he was reading the book "How to Drive Safely")]] * Killed off Malloy's parents (2 bears with only 1 bullet) because he tripped and had his gun switched to safety off * [[Saved by the Balls|For comedic reasons, when Steve pointed a gun at a group of mafia claiming he'll have to arrest all of them, who then proceeded to pull out much more guns that outnumbered him, he asked ''"Okay....how about I just arrest some of you?"]] * When he became leader of a group of marooned islanders, he let them do whatever they want such as waste up a limited supply of apples, cook and eat 2 brother and sister birds (who are the last of their species), and he even chopped up a lifeboat just to make firewood. * Read out loud and clear that Bobby Possumcods is the sole willed owner of Brickleberry against Woody's warnings * He ate a Cheeto lying on the ground that was covered in dirt, coyote mucus and bird shit. * [[Daddy Issues|In a baseball game, he ran from the batter's box to not the first base, but the 'pitcher's mound. '''Because this baseball game was a bet that Steve made himself, Steve and the other rangers were forced to strip naked, tied by rope to a pick-up truck and get dragged through the ground for 5 miles.]] * While he was paralyzed and his digestive system was hooked to wires and a container, he mistook a bag that held his feces to be a free bag of "chocolate pudding" and proceeded to eat it. Same went for the bag of his urine which he mistook as "lemonade" * When Steve was trying to insult a Swiss musclebound athlete who replaced him in the Ranger Games, he tried to insult the athlete's home country Switzerland by reading off facts about it in Wikipedia, which did not in any way condemn Switzerland. * While having a liposuction, he drank back his body fat up complimenting whatever it is, it's delicious. * He mistook Rice Krispie Treats as proper dieting food because he couldn't tell the difference between that and regular rice cakes. * When he saw a cup in a refrigerator that had the label "Semen", he assumed it was a yogurt cup that belonged to a guy named Semen, and he proceeded to eat it. * Killed off a group of young boys by forcing them to cheat in the Brickleberry Summer Camp's challenge, The Gauntlet, by having them sneak through a mine field (Steve replied "Mine field? Your field? I don't care whose field it is! Just get in there!") * He failed to realize that only gays enjoyed the lyrics in the songs he wrote '' * He thought Street Fighter attack moves can be stimulated in real-life * [[Armoogeddon, Part 1|In the comic book, he logged onto Facebook even when the earth was being invaded by human-hunting alien cows. He easily befriended "Madison '''Notacow".]] * Also in the comic book, Future Steve claimed that he was offered a gun arm, but he rejected it in favor of.....a T-shirt cannon! Future Steve 'Future Steve '''is the 2045 counterpart of Steve Williams who replaces the current young Steve as the main protagonist of the Brickleberry comic books. This "Steve" is war-torn since he has went through 30 years of living hell, that he was forced to fight cows for many many years and despite his best efforts he was unable to stop the cows from taking over the earth and killing more and more humans as time went on. He is no longer as happy and optimistic as the 2012 to 2015 Steve, and he's grown very warlike and unhesitant to kill his old boss Woody Johnson, even though back in the 2010s he respected his boss to ridiculous ends. This Steve is also very good at marksmanship and can fire his weapon very well. It is visible, yet never mentioned, that Steve lost his left arm and left eye due to the war. Despite his new war-torn personality, Future Steve is still very stupid and his lack of intelligence is his greatest weakness. Future Steve still makes very poor decisions like choosing a T-shirt cannon instead of a gun arm, cause he had just chosen an actual gun that shoots lethal ammunition, he would have been able to kill Woody right off the exact minute he went back to 2015 and prevent the cow apocalypse. At one point, Malloy was very impressed over Future Steve using hook-wires to beat up Future Possumcods, but then rescinded it being disappointed that Future Steve's assassination of Woody is taking too long and so long it's going on even longer than "a mid-season episode of AMC's ''The Walking Dead". In fact, after running out of ammo, Future Steve simply tried beating up Woody to death, but he turned out to be a horrible physical fighter since all it took was one solid punch to the face from Woody to make him quit pursuing adult Woody and instead get kid Woody. Gallery Leia.png Leia again.png gay steve.png Black steve.png Trivia * The fact that Steve is the main character of the show is often ironic since he is often marginalized in many scenes being quiet and only listening or paying attention to Woody giving announcements or commanding, insulting or preaching to his employees. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Park Rangers Category:Main Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Whites